1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for preventing and/or separating foreign objects and/or particles from the gaseous fluid and or air. This type of gaseous fluid, foreign objects, and/or air separation effects cavity, chamber, nacelle, inlet and various parts of an engine and or motors. In particular, this invention relates in general to a single/multiple guard(s)/cap(s) and/or screen(s) with engine and or motor. Application of engine and or motor shaft apparatus and/or pole may be administered. Extensions/rods can be laced, for example, fixed/secured, adhered, positioned and/or attached to the guard(s), cap(s) and or screen(s); as well as to the engine and or motor (for example). With or without shaft extension(s) and/or pole apparatus, and/or rotational system may also be applied when needed (for example). The rotational system(s)-functions with complete, pivot and/or partial movement (for example) for the appropriate gas separation to occur—for cavity, chamber, nacelle, inlet and various parts of an engine and or motor. This application may be used for various nacelles, inlets, and for numerous applications to engines, motors, jets, turbojet, turbojet, turboprop, and turboshaft engines such as aircraft as well as various power plants and or the like. The addition of the cavity which produces a new type of centrifuging process and/or manifold particle separator and collection device with or without the rotational system(s) would further add to security means without limiting engine and or motors capability. This capability would not limit engines thrust in various engines and or motors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Problems are caused by ingestion of foreign objects, particles occur into cavity, chamber, nacelle, inlet, of various parts of an engine and or motor for example. This problem has been recognized, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,695,074; 2,931,460; 2,944,631; 2,969,941; 3,121,545; 3,148,043; 3,426,981; 3,521,431; 3,616,616; 3,766,719; 3,832,086; 3,871,844; 4,149,689; 4,265,646; 4,617,028; 4,833,879; 5,046,458 and 5,411,224, all hereby incorporated by reference. However, such systems are known to limit engine thrust thus solving one problem and creating another. Since multiple craft, jets, turbojet, turboprop, and or turboshaft aircraft operate in various environments where foreign objects, particles cannot be controlled or removed, solutions must be found in order to solve this problem and allow the appropriate gas separation to occur for numerous craft, engines, motors, power plants and the like. Numerous craft have reported such problems with foreign objects, particles, yet constructive solutions have not been previously found. Such problems with the ingestion of foreign objects, particles, to engines and or motors causes damage in the compressor stage and to multiple other portions of an engine and or motor, power plant or the like. Such damage is immediate by partial or complete engine thrust surmounting to impairment of craft's flying capability and or motors capability and or power plants and the like capability. Since many of the systems used in multiple craft flying capability are limited in function of engine capability for example, two engines, such limitation can be detrimental and or fatal. The possible ingestion of various foreign objects and or particles without the appropriate gas separation in engines, motors, power plants and the like can have grave consequences. In craft that is taking-off (ascending) and or craft that is landing (descent) the consequences can be grave if formidable solutions are not administered.
The advent of gas separation for a gas turbine helicopters and other vehicles of take-off and landing capability VTOL/VSTOL craft, are also benefited by administering means in preventing foreign objects, matter, and or particles that may lead to a grave concern. Helicopters and other VTOL/VSTOL craft are also especially suited for certain low altitude missions on both land and sea, including combat support, search and rescue, and anti-submarine warfare; these foreign objects, matter, and or particles leaves the craft in a grave situation. Therefore, it is desirable to provide means for various craft in flight by providing solutions such as cavity, chamber, manifold, guard(s), for example to ensure the appropriate particle and or gas separation to occur with an effective collective system for various conditions; this shall ensure safety for all craft (without limiting engine thrust), power plants, and the like.